


Her Hair Like Gold, So I Told

by DeansP1e



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, POV Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: I'm writing a love poem with the excuse of Catradora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 4





	Her Hair Like Gold, So I Told

_For every time_

_I sit on you to cajole_

_You for the same rhyme,_

_Warmth enters my soul_

_And I can't help but love you._

_Your eyes, so intense,_

_Your hair, overgrew,_

_Your body, god, what beauty,_

_My heart burns for you._

_Surely I'm fruity,_

_This, all of this, a great dream,_

_One that I can't have._

_Blue eyes enter mine_

_As I lay curled against you,_

_Strong hands soothe my frights._

_The sound of grating,_

_Of splashing water and screams,_

_I struggle to breathe,_

_But there you are, so_

_Loving and compassionate,_

_Cutting through my pain._

_Adora, my wife,_

_My pillar, my rock, my strength!_

_I love you dearly._

_To see you leave me_

_Would be agony untold,_

_I can't bear the thought._

_You know me like you_

_Do yourself, a combina-_

_-Tion of years of pain_

_And abuse of mind._

_I sometimes don't feel like I_

_Am real, I see them_

_Always in my head,_

_Pallid green eyes, always in_

_Corners of my mind._

_Nightmares can't scare me_

_When I'm with you. You have your_

_Baggage, I know. But_

_I can't help my re-_

_-Liance of She-Ra and on_

_The love of my life._

_So please. Don't leave me._

_Arrow Boy and Sparkles are_

_Too much for my eyes._


End file.
